pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Echo
'Echo '(エコー, Ekõ) is the servant of Vincent Nightray. Appearance Echo has white hair and pale gray eyes. She wears a short, blue dress with long sleeves and also thigh-length, white boots folded at the top. Personality On the outside, she appears to be mostly emotionless, like a puppet, and treats Vincent Nightray's word as law. However, on the inside, she does ''think for herself. This is revealed when she saves the antidote for Sharon Rainsworth. She speaks in third person, and dislikes it when others call her "Echo-chan." Echo is also known to have another personality called Noise, who is also known as Zwei. Zwei deeply loves Vincent and, according to herself, is the original personality inside Echo's body. Echo considers herself just an "Echo of Noise," and believes she is not allowed to decide things on her own and that she must defer to Noise's opinions. Vincent seems to treasure her, but he actually does not care that much. When asked directly, Echo will stiffly and repeatedly say that Vincent is great, but truthfully (and she seems to be very reluctant to say so) she thinks that Vincent is very annoying. However, on some level, Echo also seems to seek Vincent's approval, as shown when she is upset at Vincent telling her she is not needed anymore and the subsequent release of Noise. History Working with Pandora for the second time.]] As the hand on Oz's illegal contract continues one more tick, Echo briefly appears at Gilbert Nightray's door to deliver black roses from Vincent Nightray. A few chapters later, Vincent sends her to dispatch Grim, who, according to Xerxes Break, was set lose on purpose beforehand in order to hide information. During this time, Echo meets Oz again during her attempt to take Phillipe West as a hostage. However, because Gilbert and Alice the B-Rabbit had already discovered Grim, Echo instead tries to fight the chain. After Phillipe's father is shot by Vincent, Vincent and Echo take Oz, Gilbert, and Alice to the Rainsworth household, and Break's suspicions are made known as Break leads Vincent and Echo out. Most likely ill from the rain, Echo is shown to be sneezing, and then sleeping on the carriage ride home with Vincent. Cheshire's Dimension/Pandora Headquarters giving Echo the antidote.]] As Oz and Gilbert enter the Cheshire Cat's dimension by using Eques, Vincent orders Echo to capture Sharon Rainsworth. During this time, Echo's split personality uses the chain Doldum to control Eques and Sharon. A bit prior to Break's return, Echo, along with Sharon, is poisoned by Vincent in order to prove to Break that the antidote worked. After curing Echo, Vincent's only intention is to drop the antidote off the balcony. However, Echo catches the antidote in time for Break to retrieve it. In later chapters, it is revealed that Echo did so because of something Oz had said. Festival Echo is given a day off at this time, in which she spends watching a festival on the roof of a building. Oz finds her, and convinces her to join the festival, instead of just watch it. Echo's true feelings for Vincent are revealed, and at night, Echo watches the fireworks and is "happy." Oz, unknowing of the meaning of his action, gives Echo a clip, which causes Echo to blush. As she leaves to return to Vincent on time, Oz also thanks her for rescuing Sharon, and Echo thanks Oz for showing her around the festival. Then Oz's illegal contract moves another tick, having an effect on Echo that brings her split-personality to the surface. After being scolded by Vincent upon her return, she is told that she is worthless and not needed anymore, so Noise takes control of the body. In the anime, Echo is simply shown to lie to Oz about Vincent's whereabouts when Oz comes to interrogate Vincent about the Tragedy of Sablier. Second Coming of Age Ceremony Echo accompanies Vincent there, but is only shown when Ada Vessalius's life is in danger. Upon Vincent's command, she stops the attacker's movements, and then sends Ada to Sharon presumably, where Ada is teleported somewhere safe through Eques. Echo also sees Break fighting two Baskervilles, along the way back to the others with Vincent. Despite Vincent's reassurances to Gilbert that he shouldn't be worried about Break, Echo interrupts him to tell everyone where Break is. Abilities and Powers Hand-to-Hand Combatant Echo fights with blades that come out of her long sleeves. Zwei ''See More: Zwei Zwei is the original personality in Echo's body. She controls the chain Doldum and is working with the Baskervilles. thumb|center Quotes *''"Echo is a servant of the Nightray house."'' *''"It's only 'Echo'." (to Oz, after he calls her Echo-chan) *"Even if I'm to be tortured, to be mistreated, to be humiliated, Echo doesn't have the right to fight against it."'' Trivia *Echo keeps a journal that is more like an observational record, according to Oz. *She resembles Les from Jun Mochizuki's "Crimson Shell". *Echo could be described as a younger, female version of Break, though only in appearance. Echo has white hair and sleeves that conceal her arms, just like Break. Also, both of them have hidden weapons and a secret past. Personality wise, they are completely different. *She is based on Tweedledee from 'Through the Looking-Glass'. Category:Female Characters Category:Nightray Family Category:Characters